


When Night Falls

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Series: Inktober 2019, but I Use the Prompts for Writing [6]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: Anything can happen when the sun goes down...





	When Night Falls

A crack from the trees. Kubo came to a halt. He craned his head, listening.

The bristle of branches as a strong breeze passed through. The soft patter of rainwater against the leaves. A chorus of hoots, chirps, and croaks embracing the night. A forest’s natural melody. Nothing more.

Kubo breathed again. His hand dropped from where it had been hovering above his sword. The noise must’ve been his mind playing tricks on him. Loathe as he was to admit it, the dark still unnerved him, even after all these years.

Kubo continued down the path. He moved his shamisen from its sling to his hands, and plucked at the strings to create a simple melody. Nothing grand, neither joyful nor melancholic; only something to complement the song of the forest, to chase away unwanted thoughts and painful memories.

A _crack_ – louder this time, followed by rustles and wet footfalls on muddy earth.

Kubo stilled. That wasn’t a trick of the mind. That was very real.

In one swift, practiced motion, Kubo spun in place, his shamisen returning to his back, his hand settling on the grip of his sword, his feet adopting a battle stance.

The rustle of bushes grew louder, stronger, closer. Kubo tightened his grip, the blade sliding an inch out of its sheath.

A shape emerged from the dark. White fur, wet and matted with mud, glistened in the moonlight. It panted, tongue lolling out of its mouth. A tail wagged to and fro, a clear show of excitement. A pair of beady eyes stared, needy and expectant.

For a beat, Kubo stared, unblinking. Another beat, and the tension in his muscles melted away into a short laugh. To think that Kubo, Vanquisher of the Moon King, nearly lost his wits thanks to a puppy. “You gave me quite a scare, little one.”

It whined. The needy eyes made sense, once it stepped further into the light and Kubo could see ribs starting to show through its skin. The poor thing must be starving.

“Here.” Kubo knelt, opening his pack and pulling out a piece of dried fish and a cold cup of steamed rice, and laid out on the ground. “I have very little to spare, I’m afraid.”

It did not hold back. It dove in, with the energy and enthusiasm of a dog twice as fit as it was. Kubo stepped back, satisfied. He might have just lost his dinner, but at least he could continue on with an easy heart.

Kubo barely walked ten paces before he heard wet footfalls trailing behind him. He spared a glance over his shoulder. The dog was there, wagging its tail, staring at him.

“That was all I had. I swear on my honor,” he said.

It barked, as if saying no. It walked up to him, rubbing against his legs. A closer look at its eyes, and Kubo understood. It wanted to follow him, food or not.

“No, _no_.” Kubo took a step away from the dog, his voice stern and distant. “Mine is a path best traveled alone.”

The dog bowed, letting out a whine. The beady eyes were hypnotic, almost. Nearly irresistible. Even Kubo, Vanquisher of the Moon King, couldn’t say no to a face like that.

“I suppose it’s almost time I make camp,” he sighed. He offered the pup a smile. “What say you be my guest for the night?”

A bark. An ecstatic yes. Kubo knelt down, and scratched below his neck. It loved that. A lot.

“When morning comes, you can accompany me until we reach the next village. I’m sure someone there is in need of a loyal boy such as yourself.” The dog made an odd noise. Kubo leaned down to check. “Loyal girl. Excuse me.”

Kubo rose to his full height, shamisen already in hand. Suddenly, the dark didn’t feel all that unnerving anymore.

“Come. Let us find somewhere dry to rest our heads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, a day late for this one, but really, who's keeping track? Anyway, I really like the idea of Kubo becoming a wanderer when he gets older. I'd say he's about 19 in this one. 
> 
> Based on Inktober 2019 Day 6 prompt: Husky.


End file.
